1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto-optical recording medium for recording and reproducing information with a laser beam, utilizing the magneto-optical effect, and more particularly to a magneto-optical recording medium having a recording layer of Co/Pt multilayered film.
2. Related Background Art
A magneto-optical recording medium for record and reproduction of information with light from a semiconductor laser is recently drawing attention and is put to practical use as a medium enabling a rewritable and high-density recording method. Mainly used as a recording material for the magneto-optical recording medium is an amorphous alloy between rare earth elements such as Gd, Tb, Dy, Nd and so on, and transition metal elements such as Fe, Co, Ni, and so on. The rare earth elements and the iron-group elements are, however, very oxidizable and liable to corrode.
Meanwhile, there is a magneto-optical recording medium excellent in corrosion resistance and in magneto-optical effect, in which a recording layer is a multilayered film obtained by laminating Co layers and Pt layers, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,176 or in EP-A-304873. The magneto-optical recording medium with Co/Pt multilayered film is excellent especially in magneto-optical effect in the short wavelength region including blue and green, which are indispensable for improvement in recording density.
However, further improvements in coercive force and in perpendicular magnetic anisotropy have been required in order to put the magneto-optical recording medium with recording layer of Co/Pt multilayered film into practical use.